Deja Vu
by Alzu
Summary: A girl from the future Cheydinhal gets sent back in time by Mai'q the Liar, someone who has an interest in this girl. Will she return that interest or presist on with Lucius, a reincarnate of Lucien Lachance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Rain drops poured down from the sky, pounding at the worn asphalt of the parking lot around me. To the left of me was the old abandoned bus station, it'd been there for years but not as long as the old Cheydinhal Castle just down the old dirt road to the right of me. It used to be a public tourist hot spot but now it's been clothed off from all its supposed hauntings. I looked back at the old run down bus station, so many memories here... The back of the building is made of large grey bricks, the peeling paint that once made the building a silver blue color was barely noticeable anymore, revealing grey concrete. The parking lot before me was filled with puddles, the uneven ground below had seen better days. I remember as a child my mother and I would come here every morning when she would drop me off at school. The bus used to stop in front of the bank, just down the road from my old elementary school.

It was always amusing to see that all the people who used the newer bus station just across the street passed by this one without a thought, though today there was no one. Filling up the streets was the water sloshes around, turning the dirt into wet, sticky mud. The footsteps of a complete stranger came around the sidewalk, the slight sound of water beneath their feet. The first stranger, a man, emerges from around the side of the plaza to the parking lot. He is about average height, and is wearing a black trench coat with a dark blue umbrella over his head. He made his way to an old red Volvo car and entered, leaving the plaza.

I felt a sneeze build up inside my nose, I tried to cover my nose with the sleeves of my jacket but I wasn't fast enough. I suppose this is what I get in wearing such skimpy clothes. I almost regretted wearing my favorite black and green corset and green plad mini skirt. I suppose it the black stockings kept my legs a little warm. I zipped up my black jacket all the way in attempts to keep warm while I waited here. I could feel the cold breeze hit the back of my black jacket hard, and my nostrils are assaulted with an almost foreign scent, I turned to see upwind and noticed it was him. I smiled wide but with his stoic face the smile quickly faded. He wore a familiar dark green long gothic jacket. The five straps in the front were all buckled neatly and the small braided embroilment at the cuffs wear complimented by the silver skull buttons. There was a small tear on the left cuff embroilment from when Zaria borrowed it from me. I ended up giving it to her to borrow and she ended up giving it to Alex. The rest of his attire was some black skinny jeans and a pair of plain black Vans shoes.

"You've been gone from school these last few days." His soft velvet voice held worry behind those stoic eyes.

"Yeah..." I didn't really respond to him for lack of words. What was I supposed to say?

He sat down on the run down bench beside me, I looked at him waiting for his complete response. I stared attentively into his vibrant blue eyes that stood out immensely in contrast to his semi long black hair and pale skin.

"You know he's not coming back right? He told you he'd be going forever." He said solemnly. It almost brought tears to my eyes to hear those words.

"He said he_ might_ come back, and I said I'd wait for him here for when he comes back." I remembered our last argument then... It brought tears to my eyes, I denied them to fall and wiped the tears that welled up in my eyes, along with my soaked sable hair from my face.

"Stop this. Your being ridiculous. He's not coming back, that's final. Besides what makes _you_ so special that he'd tell you that there was a chance of him comeing back huh?" He was filled with sudden outrage. I glared back at him, I always knew Alex had a thing for my sweet. That's why I could never tell him of us. I forced myself not to because I knew things just wouldn't be the same anymore... Although maybe he's right... Maybe he really isn't coming back... If that's the case I suppose there's no harm in telling him.

"You wanna know? Are you sure about that?" I glared at his scowl. "Lucius and I were... A lot more than just really close friends. We were-"

"Together? Is that what your trying to say?" His face was unreadable. "It's a little late to tell me don't you think." Before I could even respond he simply left. I suppose I couldn't blame him for being childish.

I looked up to the dark clouds above which were still crying down water. I suppose I should go home already... As I got up from the old bus stop bench I noticed a small shiny key on the grown. It was quite peculiar, it was silver with three little jewels embedded at the end where the teeth of the key were. Attached to it was two golden wings and a small golden chain attached to each wing. I went closer to examine it and picked it up for a closer look. The two jewels on the sides were rubies and the middle one was a sapphire. I wonder if their fakes? I laughed a bit to myself, but when I turned I ran into someone cloaked in blue robes facing away from me.

"Mai'q knows much, tells some." He had a raspy voice and as he turned towards me he gave a toothy grin. I was shocked to find he was almost completely cat-like. He looked like the Khajits of the past. "Mai'q wishes to give you a present, something you've been waiting for. Put this on and things wont be as awkward." with that he threw a green amulet towards me. I looked up and I was in front of what looked like a less ruined castle of Cheydinhal.

I stood there taking in the images presented before me, stone cobble streets, quaint little houses, and a less tamed yet more lively basin. I carefully put the amulet on and noticed the key I had found was still on. I simply tucked it away

"Excuse me but uhmm where-"

"Get outta my way before I have you slapped in armor!" Well this guy wasn't very nice. I glared.

"Hey you don't have to be such an ass! You might not be the only one hving a bad day!" I snapped. He abruptly turned around towards me.

"What did you say!" He snapped back, he started walking towards me, clincking with every step from the silvery armer he wore.

"You heard me." I challenged, "unless your deaf too. And what's with that ridiculous get up? Your not at a renaissance festival you dork."

He didn't like that too well and went on, what I call, an all caps rage.

"How _DARE_ you! Guards! I need assistance, this person is resisting arrest!." He gave a coy smirk, this caught me off guard and before I knew it guards were gathering around, readying their bows, and drawing their swords.

Well isn't this lovely? Quickly I made a run for it. Where was I? This wasn't the Cheydinhal I knew? I made some sharp turns behind and around houses and eventually I spotted an abandoned house and bolted in, closing the door behind me. I quickly made my way upstairs and waited behind a few broken barrels. I could hear the commotion outside and through a few cracks in the wall beside me I peaked through to see what was happening outside.

It looked like everyone was confused of where I went I think I'm safe here. I took off my wet jacket and tried to ring out as much water as I could. I felt the cold water seep though my fingers and watched as the water fell to the ground, making a small puddle. Once I dried what I could I started doing the same to the rest of my wet clothes. I couldn't dry them all the way but I suppose being in damp clothes was better than being soaked.

I looked around, the place really was a thrash, it reminded me of Mona's room, only abandoned. I got up and went through everything and found some cloth and some more junk. I cleared myself off a spot to sit down and relax for a bit till I could think of how to bypass that guy... I'd need a disguise? A smile crept up into my face as I thought up of a plan. I stretched out and got ready to basically knock out who ever I run into first and take their clothes then hide them in here.

To soon that I thought of it I heard someone open the door, I quickly hid closely to the edge of the ledge. This person was in an all black robes. Perfect!

They suddenly stopped and looked outside when someone came up to him, I heard a weak raspy voice.

"I can eat for a day with a single coin." A beggar. I inwardly felt bad for him. I saw the figure in black reach into his pocket and heard a small clink sound.

"Thank you kind sir."

So this is a guy... I better catch this one off guard or I might be toast! He closed the door and as he came closer I quickly and silently leaped off the top and landed a blow behind his head. Yes! I think it worked! I poked him a couple times to make sure that he was out. No movement so far, I happily smiled to myself and started taking off his hood, although when I took it off his eyes opened and caught me in a chokehold. Surprised, I wasn't sure what to do, he didn't start choking me yet at least.

"What do you think your doing." He didn't seem very happy.

"I... I needed a disguise, the guards are kind of looking for me and well... You had the perfect disguise. I really wouldn't of taken anything but your black hood and robes really!" I noticed his face was somewhat familiar? It reminded me of... No no it couldn't. I felt a small stab of sadness.

"Uhmm... I'll just get outta your hair now. Sorry for trying to knock you out." I tried to get out of his grasp but he tightened his grip. It was now a bit harder to breath.

"Do you really think I'd let you go so easily?" He rammed me into a wall and leaned in closely. He started to show a smile of malice.

"Okay.. What is it you w-want from.. me." I said in between gasps. I started feel dizzy, I felt my chest tightening itself, like I was being trapped between to inclosing walls. Soon followed the violent coughing. Really? At a time like this? I started to panic a bit, asthma attacks were never fun.

I suppose this starlted him because he simply let me go and I fell to the ground wheezing. I reached for my pocket, knocking out everything that was inside to quickly find my inhaler.

Upon finding it I quickly took the medicine and waited with my breath held inside for a moment. My breathing began to be much more stable and the room was silent. I looked up at this man who had just almost killed me. He didn't say anything he simply watched amused. I glared at him.

"I think I might take my chances with the guards than stay here with you." As I turned to take my leave I heard a very distinct ringing sound coming from upstairs. My phone? It was an alarm I set, I slowly made my way upstairs towards the sounds and picked out the phone from my jacket pocket.

_Tell Lucius "Happy Birthday" NOW! Hurry before anyone else beats you to it! _

I stared at the phone and let it ring for a moment before turning it off.

"Lucius..." I muttered to myself. I would have called him in a heart beat, but he hadn't been answering, also, there seemed to be no service here. This small reminder brought me back down to reality. I wasn't exactly sure where I was or how to get back home. Now, I may never see him again... Perhaps I should just give up. Whether Alex was right or not, seeing how things are right now, I won't see him again. I glanced downward to the floor below when I heard the door break open.

Those same men in armor that had been looking for me were here.

"Halt criminal scum! Nobody breaks the law on my watch!" He yelled to me. I jumped down and landed in front of him.

"What crimes would that be?" I asked calmly.

"You have assulted the captain of the guard and committed murders!" He seemed way too serious. Having lost my hope in survival I simply enjoy this moment and take a moment to laugh to myself.

"Murder and assult? What proof do you have of that? If you have none then I will not go with you because obviously I'm innocent." I smirked, "Or do I need a lawyer?" I waited for his repsonse while I pressed the camera button on the side of my phone.

"How dare you mock me! Your coming with me now!" As he approached I quickly put the phone in front of him and took a picture, the flash blinded him and as he put his hands to his eyes in agony I took off his helmet and hit him as hard as I could on the side of the head. That seemed to work wonders. He fell to the ground knocked out, or at least I would think. I didn't dare make the same mistake twice. I didn't think I'd actually get out of this one but it looks like my quick ideas worked. I closed the door and from behind him I kicked the body on the ground to see if there were any reactions. There was none so far, I must be safe now.

"Murder he says?" The man in black robes seemed amused. "What's this about murder?"

"He was obviously lying, do I look like a killer to you?" I was offended.

"I wasn't aware there was a certain _look_ for a muderer." he said sarcastically with a malicious grin.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Haha very funny." I turned to open the door and suddenly a strong gust of wind flew into the room I covered my eyes from the harsh wind. It quickly passed and as I looked up I saw that same khajit from before. I looked around me but I was somewhere... Quite strange? Everything seemed like it was spinning. I felt my head starting to throb but as I closed my eyes I heard his same raspy voice again.

"Mai'q thinks you should stay away from him, you should listen. It may mean life of death."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **OKay okay I know this is a short one, I'll try to make the next chapter longer (Hopefully I can, internet is hard to come by these days)

**Chapter Two**

I found myself in the same little abandoned house as a few moments ago but it was no longer daylight out. It was now the dead of night, the moons were high in the sky, shining down through the cracks, lighting the world around me. I noticed some of the things I had dropped from my pocket not to long ago. Some mints, my wallet, a light up toy frog, and some post-its... Really? Stickie notes? What was in my wallet then?

Curious I opened my wallet to find the normal usual, five dollars, my ID card, a Resident Evil Umbrella Coorparation ID card I made, more stickie notes, and my pictures. Although...

I looked through the pictures to find that some of them were missing. When did I lose them? I never take them out? My family pictures were all there but, the photo of Lucius, Zaria, and I was gone? I suppose I shouldn't worry to much, my essentials were still all in tact. I turned to leave but stop. Should I go outside? Have the guards given up yet? Somehow I felt stuck. I really didn't want to stay here in the city anymore, things were just too odd. Then again, how would I be able to leave?

I stood there alone in the abandoned house thinking to myself. I started to browse around the room with my eyes and then, just like that, curiosity struck me as I laid my eyes upon the door to the basement. I wonder... I slowly made my way over and peaked my head into the basement as I slowly opened it.

It was much to dark to make anything out really, it was almost like standing in front of a void. The meager light behind me didn't even make a difference. I saw the first two steps below and then, nothing.

I wonder if this was a good idea? I took my phone out and turned it on, using the dim light as a guide down the steps. I really didn't see anything much of interest. Seemed just like upstairs, only darker. Then I came across a giant gap in the wall, as I followed the gap I found an opening in the wall up ahead. The wall itself was destroyed, behind it, a tunnel of some sort?

I followed the tunnel cautiously. It didn't look very stable to me at all. Up ahead I there was a door with light emanating from it. Was that normal?

"What is the color of the night?" An eerie whisper came from behind the door. It startled me.

I stayed silent as I surveyed the door. They're were familiar markings on the door, I had seen these in a history book somewhere? It was one of the mythologies of the two gods. I think this one was Sithis?

I touched the door, the cold stone had engraves of a woman's corpse and below her were five dead children. A Skull at the center top of the door. This was the opposite of Aurbis, he was the god that ruled over the void...

"Sanguine, my brother." I jumped at the voice behind me and I saw someone. A woman with golden locks and vibrant blue eyes. She wore what seemed to be black leather. She gave me a smile, although I felt very uncomfortable.

"You must be the new recruit! Oh how nice to meet you." She smiled brightly. "I've heard so much about you. Welcome to our family dear sister!" I wasn't really sure what this was all about but I went along with it as we both entered. I took note of the torches that lit the place and how empty this room was.

"Oh hello, who might you be?" I tried my best not to look nervous. I think I failed at that.

"I'm Antoinetta Marie, but do tell me about you, I'm curious!" I didn't know what to say, I cleared my throat and smiled looking off to the left, quickly coming up with some sort of lies to say.

"My name's Rysha." I waited for her to ask questions before spewing out all the lies I had come up with.

"Rysha?" Okay I couldn't come up with a better name then mine. Could you blame me? She put me on the spot!

She gave me an odd look, "What an odd name? ... I like it!" I could tell her smile was fake. How sad, why didn't anyone like my name? We continued into the place, I tried my best to look casual and made note to leave this place as son as possible!

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from-"

"Well well if it isn't the newest member of the family." It was a khajit. A very... fluffy Khajit.

"Oh hey-"

_"_Let's get one thing straight - the Tenets prevent me from killing you. But I don't have to like you. I'll sell you equipment, but only because Ocheeva is making me. This family doesn't need any... outsiders." He said coldly and walked away. OKay? A cat with anger issues... Lovely!

"Oh don't listen to him! He's just an old stick in the mud. I think he's only jealous that you got the attention of our dear Speaker Lucien Lachance." She said the name in a tone of awe with a sort of twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh?" I was confused. I really had to be going now, this was getting far too uncomfortable. "I think I'm going to explore this place, I'll catch up with you later okay?" I said meekly. She simply smiled and walked away and I slowly crept my way back out and to the main hall once more. Thankfully I made it out in one piece and I ran up towards the exit, only I felt a strange sensation. I stopped and cradled my head, I suddenly felt dizzy. I fell to my knees and closed my eyes. I felt sick and nauseated.

I opened my eyes once the sensation went away and noticed I was in a grass field... What? I looked around alerted, I saw a path and what seemed to be another city up ahead? I noticed I was next to a sign, it was worn and ragged. The most I made out of it was the word Leyawiin...

"What's going on?" I slowly got up and noticed a man in blue robes approach from a distance. Once I got a good look at him I froze.

"Greetings Rysha." The robed mad gave a toothy grin.

This was getting too weird to handle. Is this really real?


End file.
